whats's wrong?
by unknownsuckywriter
Summary: a couple of alternate scenes taking place directly after brook joined the straw hat's and they were waving good bye to lola and the others.      enjoy.


What's Up?

Even as they were leaving slowly, waving good by to lola and the others…his gaze lingered on his old ship.

That ship which brought him so much happiness and so much sorrow.

Long years where he just wished…he watched as it grew smaller as they sailed farther and farther away.

Franky's word's burned. /you can just use brooks ship/ he felt sick.

_25 years and my life is still  
>Trying to get up that great big hill of hope<br>For a destination.  
>I realised quickly when I knew I should<br>That the world was made for this  
>Brotherhood of man<br>For whatever that means_

He forced his laughing that whole day, even throughout the kanpai. He felt so broken inside.

He was beyond grateful for luffy..and everyone….but…

He felt a lone tear roll down his cheek bone, and he wiped it away before anyone could see and smiled and howled with fake laughing…

He hardly even knew what was going on. He felt their eyes….their eyes boring into him.

He only shook his head as if it was nothing and picked up his violin, tucking it underneath his chin…

He played bink's sake with a little too much emotion. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He had to stop.

Their eyes…the laughing stopped..He felt his body shuddering.

"My apologies…Let me continue…." He was gripping the bow so tightly this time, he was terrified it wass going to snap.

Even as his eyes…not eyes…his empty sockets found their site onto bony fingers…

His breath caught in his throat…and he whimpered almost silently.

"Brook…hey" he snapped out of it, looking up finding no one there. He looked down.

The tiny reindeer was staring at him, his eyes large as softballs and one paw rested on brook's thigh.

"….." he stared. Unsure what to say.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" he let the violin fall beside him, and his palm spread out gently touching the reindeers tuff of fur.

"brook…hey hey….its just me" chopper explained.

Instead brook dropped his arm limply by his side and swayed, light fading fast. Though his afro proved as a decent pillow.

The last thing he heard was…a cry of terror. __

_And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed  
>Just to get it all out, what's in my head<br>And I, I am feeling a little peculiar_

He awoke on a cot. His face feeling sticky and wet. He could hardly even move….and hoarse screaming..he didden't realize it was him..

His throat hurt…but he felt suffocated. To many weights on his body..yet he still tried to flail.

More of those sticky, salty, drops entered his mouth.

He coulden't tell what was going on…but those large meaty hands, rubbery and fuzzy one gently rubbing his chest, his spine and holding him up.

Something smelled awful too….almost like vomit…he could feel saliva or something else dribbling down his chin.

But a soft cloth, ran down his lower jaw…it felt like 8 sets of hands….

He lost consciousness again after that, but a whisper trapped in his mind. "don't worry we got you…your safe"

_And so I wake in the morning and I step  
>Outside and I take deep breath<br>And I get real high  
>And I scream from the top of my lungs<br>What's goin' on?  
><em>

He hated his dreams. He hated the way his mind worked at the worst possible time. He saw a familiar boy falling onto his body, lifeless with a poison glazed sword, protruding from the top of the boys head, blood pooling down.

He didden't want to remember it…but how sick his captain looked that time, asking for brook to send him off with his favorite song.

The amount of pain that his body was in from lack of food…

The sound of bodies hitting the floor…the feeling of being the one person to last the longest….only to be brought back to life…

To be terrified of your own reflection…secretly hating the way you look now…the way you felt when you saw how scared everyone was…

Oh he was awake now. He didden't realize it. He slowly sat up on the tips of his elbows, looking around the darkroom finding nothing…and no one.

He flung his legs over to the side, pressing his bare feet to the cool wood. Not trusting his legs he dove for a chair with a stumble.

Trudging across the room he fell into the door opening it slowly. He breathed in deeply.

Feeling fresh air fill his lungs he didden't have…

It was raining, he felt the clothes he had on sticking to him like a second skin..or like a first skin…

He crashed into a railing. Bead's of water stingling like tiny needles. Afro matted down.

He slowly opened his mouth…and screamed. Screamed for…

_And I sing hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea  
>I said hey! what's goin' on<br>And I sing hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea  
>I said hey! what's goin' on<br>_

An ear piercing scream. Luffy hurried out the kitchen…finding the sun drying up all the water on the deck. And finding his very own musician….pressed up so tightly to a mast rocking back and forth.

Luffy frowned in concern, dropping to his knee's he lightly touched the mans arm.

Who jerked back, shielding his face.

"It's me….brook hey….its me"

The skeleton recoiled. Jaw twitching in anticipation before he shot up and launched at his captain, burying his bony face into the crook of luffy's neck..laughing madly in joy.

"Everythings still here! You save me luffy-san!" he cried.

_Oooh, oo! ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo  
>Oo-ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoooo<br>Oooh! ooo-aah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo  
>Oo-ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoooo Whats up?<em>

_And I try, oh my God do I try  
>I try all the time<br>In this institution  
>And I pray, oh my God do I pray<br>I pray every single day  
>For a revolution<em>

The crew understood 50 years alone could do that to a man…they understood brook was strange in his mind..

Sanji understood the way brook looked at him, full of lust and the way those warm bony hands would trace figure 8's on the table, and mumble everything there was to know about his old captain…and how much sanji looked like him…just missing the tattoo's under his lip and his eye.

This is also why brook was never allowed to have saki again, but it was the only time you could get him to talk about any of his past…before laboon.

Most of the crew stared at him in awe…finally realizing that he was 40 ish when he died…so he was still older than franky…

Brook would only laugh and dismiss it…and go onto the many scars that were only thought to be skin deep..yet still haven't healed…yet he never told..not once about the scar on his forehead.

He would say….it wasen't important and ruffle the captains hair and turn and walk away.

Even robin would admit every once in a while that she would love to take all his pain away and the one time she did he merely laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and told her about his favorite book….and pull out the most torn, moldy leather book from the bowels of his hips.

"….I think you will like it my dear robin" he would say to her, as she opened it…pages were clean and writing was small and cursive. On the top it read mini logbook.

She would stare, its all she could do.

The crew would finally realize how much brook has really been through, as she flipped through the pages. She would even find the writing change from time to time.

She would give it back to him, and peck him on the cheek bone. She knew he would tense up. But she didden't care…she only wanted one thing…just like the rest of the crew…

For him to laugh, a real laugh. And joke as always….they just wanted him to feel better.

That was until, franky presented him with his old piano…he sat completely still…

Directly in front of the keys, fingers twitching and hovering.

"….I…..I….." he stuttered.

The crews facese would each pull into a knowing smile.

"Im so glad to be alive! Yohohohohohohoho!" he cried.

That's how the crew knew…he would be allright.


End file.
